houseki_no_kunifandomcom-20200223-history
Yellow Diamond
From Character Introduction: * The eldest and fastest. * The eldest brother. He doesn't really sweat the details. Yellow Diamond (イエローダイヤモンド) is one of the Gems who mainly doing patrol duty. He is everyone 'Oni-Sama/おにいさま'. Very fast. Partner of Zircon. Appearance Yellow Diamond has yellow color feature and wear winter or summer uniform depend on season. He also wear standard black shoes with white long gloves and white thigh-high or above-knee socks. His hair is cut medium bob. Personality He always shown cheerful yet mature, and act like the Gems' elder brother. Yet when Rutile said that Zircon admire him, he said Zircon is idiot, since he's the one who let a lot of their brother's taken by the Moon People. He's seems start to see himself low and questioning his own reason to fight. When Phosphophyllite said bluntly that he want to be a fighter because he loves sensei and want to help, Yellow laugh and agree with him. Story * Yellow Diamond defend himself from the Moon People as Zircon reporting sensei. When Yellow carelessly turning his back, Zircon protect him and broke his neck. * He help Phos adjusting his new legs. * He join the other Gems pulling out the shell from pond, collecting Phosphophyllite's fragments, and searching for him who lost in the sea. * He join the winter hibernation like the other Gems. Relationships When Diamond took Phos the slug and ask him for advice, he said that Phos took a big leap and it's cool. Rutile said that Zircon admired him, but Yellow think Zircon thought him too highly. The diamonds like and obey him. He's kind and help Phosphophyllite adjust his new legs, but refuse to be Phos teammate because he think he can't take care Phos alone. Like how other Gems treated each other, it can be assumed that Yellow have nice relationship with his other brothers and also like and trust their sensei. They also tend to obey him since he is the eldest.'' He (and Phos) realize how weird ''sensei's reaction about 'human', while Rutile not. Gem Info * Mineral: Diamond * Chemistry: C * Color: All color Diamond (from the ancient Greek ἀδάμας – adámas, meaning "unbreakable", "proper", or "unalterable") is one of the best-known and most sought-after gemstones. Diamond is the only gem made of a single element: It is typically about 99.95 percent carbon. The other 0.05 percent can include one or more trace elements, which are atoms that aren't part of the diamond’s essential chemistry. Some trace elements can influence its color or crystal shape. The hardness of diamond and its high dispersion of light – giving the diamond its characteristic "fire" – make it useful for industrial applications and desirable as jewelry. It forms under high temperature and pressure conditions that exist only within a specific depth range (about 100 miles) beneath the earth’s surface. Diamond’s crystal structure is isometric, which means the carbon atoms are bonded in essentially the same way in all directions. Yellow is diamond’s second most common fancy color. Yellow diamonds are sometimes marketed as “canary.” While this isn’t a proper grading term, it’s commonly used in the trade to describe fancy yellow diamonds. Yellow Dia stone1.png|rough yellow diamond Yellow Dia stone2.png|polished yellow diamond Diamond is the birthstone for April and the yellow diamond is gem of the 10th and 60th anniversaries. Source: Wikipedia | GIA Trivia * Most of the Gems who taken by the Moon People is his former teammate. Gallery Yellow Dia card1.jpeg|card game - front Category:Characters Category:Gems